Reading and Writing
by Alexandrorca
Summary: Merlin always knows exactly what's going on in Escanor's head, but Escanor never has a clue what she's thinking. Except for that one time...Escalin fluff, based on a request :)


I just realized I haven't said this anywhere other than tumblr, I am open for requests! Send me a pm if you have something in mind!

With that said, an anon on tumblr asked: "Could pls I get an escanor x merlin fic? Maybe them just hanging out or on a date. It doesn't matter, I just need them together in a romantic context. Thx"  
Hope you like this dear anon, and I hope everyone enjoys the fluff!

* * *

The last rays of sunlight filtered in through the window, but it was dark enough that a servant had already come around and lit the lamps. The light was comforting, and the nearby fireplace chased away the cold. Although the royal family had welcomed the elite Knights to the entirety of their home for the duration of their mission, Escanor hadn't felt comfortable in this foreign Castle so different and so far from his home. Writing in this magnificent library certainly helped, though.

Footsteps padded towards him, too soft and too quiet to be Gowther in all his clanking armor, who had walked past a few times now with a growing stack of books in his arms. It was Merlin, and Escanor gulped and raised a hand in silent hello as the beautiful sorceress glided into his corner of the library. Unfortunately, he forgot that he had been holding a pen, which was flung from his waving hand and rolled across the floor towards the open fireplace. He dove for it immediately without thinking, and as he scurried after it, he heard a chair squeak as it was pulled across the wooden floor to a table. His table.

Escanor scrambled to a standing position, pen in hand. The red-faced Knight slowly returned to his seat, staring at the sorceress directly across the table. She smiled, leaned forward, and rested her head in her hands and whispered, "Hello, Escanor."

"G-good evening." He replied shakily. He opened his mouth to add something, compliment her, say _anything_ , but his brain stopped working when he looked at her. Eventually he did realize he should close his mouth.

He expected Merlin to leave now, explore the shelves and seek out new spells from this kingdom, but she remained where she was, gazing at him. In front of her lay a leather-bound journal, and a quill scratched its way across the page of its own accord.

The sound reminded him of why he was here, and he glanced back down at the poem he had ironically addressed to the woman across from him. This particular poem compared Merlin to water itself- a powerful force of nature that was the source of life, of beauty; that is what she was to him.

He lost himself in his words again, letting them flow across the page for a few more stanzas. Then he found himself stuck. He couldn't for the life of him think of a word to rhyme with "placid". Acid? That was just the opposite of the feeling he wanted to convey. Maybe he should just change the line?

 _Scritch, scritch_ went Merlin's quill, and Escanor looked up to see her still watching him. He wouldn't allow himself to hope that something in that gaze signified an echo of his feelings for her; he was certain there was something else going on. "Er… Merlin? Might I ask why you're staring at me?"

Merlin blinked as if he had broken her concentration. "Oh. Yes, I am observing changes as your power level drops."

He should have expected an answer like that. "Is it…er…fun?"

Her eyes gleamed in a mixture of catlike curiosity and childlike wonder. "It is simply fascinating!" Her excitement was so tangible, it only made her more attractive.

"Oh! Well, you're welcome. I mean thank you. I mean...Good."

She frowned, and his heart hurt. The quill stopped moving and fell gently to the table. "I suppose this was a bit rude of me."

"It's fine." He said, and it was, because Merlin was smiling again as she peered out the window.

"I'm glad. It's lovely tonight, isn't it?"

Escanor's eyes did not go near the window as he replied sincerely, "yes." Amusement tugged at Merlin's lips. She knew exactly what he meant. She always could read him like a book.

Her smile did not fade as she asked, "Escanor, would you like to join me on a walk?"

"Yes." He answered immediately. "I mean, er…yes, I would, thank you."

The book on the table slowly sealed itself and disappeared. Before Merlin could even stand, Escanor was behind her, pulling out her chair, and offering her his arm. He HAD been a prince at one point. She flashed him another smile, not her usual knowing smirk, but a genuine grin.

The night air had taken on a bitter chill by the time they exited the palace gates, and Escanor felt Merlin shiver beside him. He shuffled closer to her, trying to bring her nearer to his ever-present heat. She leaned in a bit and smiled at him gratefully.

"I should have expected spring wouldn't have reached these mountains yet."

"Do you want to go back inside?"

She seemed to consider it for a moment, then looked up in adorable surprise as a snowflake rested on her nose. "Not yet. I've heard this village is beautiful when it snows."

"But aren't you cold?"

"It's refreshing!" She laughed, though she shifted a bit closer despite herself. He tried not to let his blush at the contact show, but she could likely tell.

Escanor wondered if they looked a bit strange, this scrawny exiled prince in oversized clothes with his arm around this elegant goddess, both bootless and coatless as the snow fell harder on their heads. Merlin seemed to think nothing of it.

As they entered the small village that surrounded the Castle, he realized Merlin was right- not that he was surprised. The light dusting of snow that covered the quaint wooden houses shimmered in the moonlight. No people or animals had yet disturbed the snowfall, and it surrounded them in virgin tranquility. Spring rains from that morning had now frozen into glimmering icicles that hung from the evergreens. It was a truly magnificent sight.

"Escanor?"

He turned to her and couldn't help but admire the way the white flakes had caught in her black hair. He filed the image away. This entire wintry walk was certainly inspiration for another poem. Who knows, maybe Merlin would ask to listen to one again?

"Yes, Merlin?"

"I wanted to thank you for that poem you wrote for me in Edinburg. I was quite flattered."

Could she read his mind? How were they thinking of the same instance?

"You're welcome," he said shyly, "I-"

"I've been thinking of a way I could repay you for the kindness, but I haven't decided on one yet. In the meantime, maybe you could write me another sometime?"

Escanor's eyes widened, and he nodded furiously. "O-of course! I-… Actually, I've written countless other poems for you, I could read one to you, I mean, if you're interested, it's okay if you're not, they're not good anyway, I mean, I'm not that good at this, or anything, really, and-"

But Merlin cut him off again in a way that left his brain completely fried and empty. There were no thoughts in his head in that moment other than the simple observation of what was occurring.

Merlin just kissed me.

Merlin is _still_ kissing me!?

Escanor finally gathered the sense to kiss her back, but as soon as his lips pressed and moved against hers, Merlin drew back.

"Don't say such things. Of course you are." She said after a pause, but her voice was low, and Escanor found himself nearly more surprised than when she had kissed him. His graceful, always put-together Merlin was blushing. She seemed shocked at her own actions.

"Merlin…" He began hesitantly, but couldn't hide his grin, "…was that my thanks for the poem?"

Merlin schooled her features again, and the usual mildly amused expression returned. "We should head back. It's getting late, and we have a lot to do tomorrow."

And when her eyes met his, her face gave no sign of acknowledging what had just happened. But Escanor wasn't fooled, not this time. For the first time, Escanor found he could read Merlin perfectly.

He held his arm out for her to take, but she ignored it and huddled closer to his chest. He put the arm around her instead, drawing her nearer still.

"It's cold." She explained.

"Of course." He replied graciously, and said nothing more about it. But he was quite sure that Merlin had not truly been cold once this night.

* * *

I was a bit nervous working with characters I don't know much about, but I've become very fond of SuperAwkward!Escanor and VeryMuchInDenial!Merlin. Thanks for reading!


End file.
